Harry Queen
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: What if Oliver had a fiance waiting for him? How would you change your story and your mission with someone supporting him?


OLIVER AND HARRY

I do not own Harry Potter or Arrow.

This fanfic is an AU, Oliver will be three years older than Thea and five more than Harry, and as in Arrow verse, Oliver was born in 1985, Harry will be born in 1990. There will be a marriage contract between Oliver and Harry, bearers and male pregnancy will be widely known, Harry will be a carrier and therefore more delicate, despite being extremely powerful.

Harry will grow up with Moira and Robert from the age of seven and will be like a child to them, before the Gambit accident, Oliver will be cruel to Harry, because he knows that Harry is in love with him, to the point of rubbing his lovers in his face , when he returns, much more mature will have a surprise, Harry will be quite aloof.

Thea will have no problem with drugs, first because she was older when Oliver and her father disappeared, and according to she did not have much pressure to be the perfect daughter, Moira had two children at home to whom she shared her attention. But Thea is going to be like Oliver was before the accident, partying and irresponsible.

Harry is a genius and so will finish his studies sooner, he will be a lawyer like Laurel, in some episodes he will take her place, by working together, they will be friends, for always supporting Laurel and embarking on the adventures her, he and Laurel are always in danger, so much so that Laurel and Quentin will cling to him as a member of the family.

Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh

POV MOIRA:

Years, little Harry had been neglected for years, when Robert and I finally found him. Harry was in critical condition, needed hospitalization, months of treatment because of malnutrition, good though there are nutritional potions and balms to remove scars. The poor child is suspicious, keeps to himself, glad that he and Thea got along very well, she always wanted a younger brother. Oliver is in boarding school, I hope he's not violent with Harry, he was not happy to know he's going to have to marry another man, but it will be better. But we have plenty of time until he returns home, by then Harry will be able to face him, Harry has plenty of fire yet.

Although Robert was born a squib of the Malfoy family, it was Charlus Potter who interfered and saved his life when he discovered that Abraxas' youngest son could not attend Hogwarts because he had no magic. Charlus as a business partner of the Queen family knew they were looking to adopt a child as Mrs. Queen could not have children, the Muggle world is much more understandable to these kinds of things and introduced them to the Malfoy Family, so the life of Robert was spared.

Decades later James came to collect life debt by making a marriage contract between our eldest son Oliver and his newborn baby Harry, they were afraid that someone would try to abuse their child's trust and be a carrier, and with Voldemort behind them, someone could take advantage of their son in case, and if something happened to them, we should raise their son and heir. If Harry and Oliver were not married after Harry's twenty-five and Harry fell in love with someone else, he might break the marriage contract, but Harry is the only one with the power to do so.

M: Thea do not run in the house, Harry careful with the rug, you two will end up hurting, you can walk more slowly, the school will not disappear suddenly.

T: But Mom, today's the day we go to the school carnival and I have to keep an eye on Harry, I just want him to wear that hooded coat to hide his face, they might want to kidnap him, Look at him, he's so cute.

H: Thea is too hot to wear a hood, and I will not hide.

It was good to see Harry arguing with Thea, he's already been rescued for five months and every day he becomes stronger and a fighter, when my son comes back, Harry will not let him pass over him last week I was called in school , another student attempted Bullying with him, Harry punched him in the nose. And Thea is right, Harry is very fluffy, with his big green eyes, bluish black hair and pale skin, and short stature because of the hunger he has spent with the Dursleys, glad that Thea is already overprotective with him.

M: Do not worry Thea, Simmons goes with you and he has orders to keep an eye on Harry at all times.

H: not you too aunt, I can defend myself.

M: I know, but the carnival will be full of people and you're rich, someone might want to kidnap you, break my heart if something happens to you as soon as we find you.

I decided to play a little emotional blackmail, Harry needs to maintain his independence, and that way he will be convinced that it was his decision.

H: All right, you won, I'm going with Simmons.

Jdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjd

It's been a year since we rescued Harry from those monsters, the Dursleys are the worst kind of person out there, but Robert and I take care of them, they will never harm another person.

Thanks to Thea, Harry was able to develop a backbone, if he did, I was happy to see that the Dursleys did not break their fighting spirit. He and Thea have decided that their rooms needed a make over, and now they're painting the walls, with some professional help of course. But I think we did badly to tell Oliver that he has to marry Harry, he became very cruel, but Thea and Harry became a team against him.

FLASHBACK:

Since Oliver returned from boarding school, he has already suffered several accidents, pepper in the food, salt in the juice or coffee, glue in the seats and powder in his clothes.

Raisa: Mrs. Queen, Mr. Oliver seems to have a problem.

Raisa seemed to be holding back the laughter.

M: What was Raisa this time?

A: He's in the bathroom early, he runs from the bedroom to the bathroom directly.

M: do not worry Raisa, I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow.

At that, Thea and Harry came in smiling and Harry was holding a camera.

M: Do boys have something you want to tell me?

Harry hid the camera behind him, Thea made an innocent face and they widened their eyes at me.

Th: Whatever they told you is a lie, Harry and I spent the whole morning in the garden.

At this Oliver came running into the room.

O: You sons of bitches, you gave me laxatives, I'm going to kill you.

H: Give me back my teddy bear and the games stop.

He ran back to the bathroom.

The next day...

Oliver came into the room in my red dress, makeup and a wig.

O: here's your stupid toy.

H: It's not stupid, it was your mother who gave it to me, idiot.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Every day Harry stands up, he gives as much as he receives, he and Oliver live fighting, Thank God Oliver has already returned to boarding school, I fear for his safety if he stays at home, Harry and Thea do a dangerous pair against their opponents.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

NINE YEARS AFTER HARRY 17 YEARS AND OLIVER 22

At that moment I see Oliver with a black eye and a bandage on his nose, I had to restrain myself from laughing, after having his sarcastic comments towards Harry ignored, tried to start a physical fight with him, needless to say who won, your pride is too hurt now, so I'll pretend to believe it was a street fight and not my twenty-two son who was defeated by a seventeen-year-old boy and his nineteen-year-old sister because I know Thea would never let Harry fight alone.

M: You need to put ice on those wounds, the painkillers are on your bedside table, I'm leaving for the company and Harry is going to his school by car, he also needed some painkillers, thank goodness that with the amount of fights he enters his sister taught him to wear makeup to hide bruises. You can get some in my room if you want to hide those bruises too, the ship leaves in an hour, your father is waiting for you in the car, be careful, I love you.

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug on my son, he'll go on a trip with Robert and spend months away. Thea came in at that time, she decided she wanted to study here, a private school, but close to home, Salem allows students to come home on weekends, Thea wanted to be close to her little brother, as I said before, she made him very protective, I feel sorry for my son if he tries to do something drastic.

I STILL REMEMBER OUR TALK MONTHS AHEAD.

Six months ago Oliver bought a ring for Harry, he's platinum with a 2.70 ct diamond and the circumference of the ring is covered by little diamonds, a bit delicate and feminine, but it's perfect for Harry. He does not even suspect I know that, but the store called me, worried about the value of the purchase, after threatening them to keep secret about the purchase, I asked for a photo of the ring. Now I know he fell in love with Harry and that his relationship with the Lance sisters is only temporary. I know it sounds kind of cruel to say something like that, but my son is a man and has his desires and fire in his veins, Harry and he can only sleep together after the wedding, and he wants the first time between him and Harry to be special and I understand that, and the commitment between Harry and him has never been a secret, all my son's friends know this, if the Lance sisters do not know it's not my problem.

I think it was the fear of losing him that made my son make a decision last year, Harry brought a friend home, he is studying in Salem, when he learned that Hogwarts did not allow weekends at home, he refused to come back to England and chose to study nearby and in a school that allows to return home always, a bit of emotional blackmail on my part also helped in the decision. So when he came home and brought a friend, I mistrusted, I think Harry wants to give Oliver a change. The boy's name was Jacob Sullivan and he flirted blatantly with Harry the whole time he stayed here, Oliver got pissed, but we made him calm down, but when Oliver caught them kissing in the library he was ballistic, the boy had a nose broken and several injured ribs. Harry did not know what was going on, and was furious with Oliver, and has kept a distance from him.

Ybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybybyb

POV THEA:

After Mom went to take Harry to the airport, I turned to my brother.

T: I know you want to take Sara to the ship, no matter how much you hate, you and Harry are getting married. If it was not enough to betray him with Laurel, giving her false hopes, you're going to take her sister on this trip. Be careful not to regret it later, Harry may fall in love with someone else.

O: If he falls in love with someone even better, so I'm going to get rid of him.

T: I know you like him, too. You just do not want to bend your arm, and admit that you're in love too. Because you know that as soon as you say that, Mom will want to organize the wedding, and you're scared to be tied up.

O: how many times do I have to tell you Thea, I love Laurel, what I feel for the brat is disgust, I would never touch him, the mere idea of having to kiss him makes me want to vomit.

When I turned to answer him, I saw Harry at the door, with a sore look and about to cry, Oliver seeing my reaction turned and saw Harry standing in the door he seemed to want to say something to Harry, but changed his mind .

T: Harry, I thought you and Mom had already gone.

H: I forgot my cell phone here on the counter, no need to worry, Mr. Queen, you'll never have to make the painful sacrifice of marrying me. And you do not have to worry about seeing me, I'm going to look for an apartment once the school is over and I'm not coming back here on weekends, Goodbye.

When he left, I saw that it was. This was the breaking point of it Harry officially gave up, Oliver was unresponsive for a few seconds and then ran after him, I ran too, there was a trail of dust and his car was already at the gate and Dad seems upset with the delay of my brother.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

POV OLIVER:

Harry was about to cry, I wanted to leave this trip and go after him, but I promised my father that I would go with him. I've already disappointed my sister and Harry will probably never look in my face, I will not disappoint my father, this trip is important to him. This trip may even help, Harry will have this time to think and when I return I will look for him and deliver the alliance I bought him, I can lie as much as I want but I know that as soon as I saw that ring , the only thing on my mind was Harry and how that emerald matched his eyes.

When I got to my cabin, Sarah is waiting for me.

O: Sarah, bringing you on this trip was a mistake. I should not even be dating her sister and giving false hopes to her, it's a miracle my family did not do anything to stop it.

S: What do you mean by that? What false hopes and why would your family interfere with your relationship with my sister?

O: I have a fiance, a fiance that I made cry only this morning and who probably will never forgive me.

S: You asshole, all those years you've made my sister a clown. She loves you, she's a believer who's going to marry you, you're a bastard.

O: I never told Laurel that we would marry or have a family together, I even refused to buy an apartment to live together. But and you? Why are you here?

S: I ... I ... I love my sister.

O: and what it does to you, you're here on this ship with me, and you've been having sex with your sister's boyfriend for a long time. What does this say about you? It took me a long time to admit that my parents were right and only today I realized that I'm in love with my fiancé, even if he never forgives me and refuses to marry me, I'll be damned if I will not crawl if I need to he at least accept to be my friend. But at least I did not betray him with his sister.

She was about to move on me when the chaos settled in, I thought it was a storm, but the water began to invade my cabin. I ran outside and went to look for my father, the water started to reach the walls I realized we were sinking, I managed to reach the surface and I saw my father in a boat, I swam for them, I was losing my strength, but I managed to reach them , Dad pulled me into the boat before I passed out, the last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes full of tears, I do not think I'll be able to make that request.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

POV HARRY:

When I heard the news about the wreck, I lost ground. I know I promised not to go back to that house, Oliver hurt me a lot, I really love him, maybe it's the bad boy posture he has, but I know he also has a gentle side, even though it's never meant for me. But I never wanted him to die, I'm coming to the mansion, Aunt Moira must be desperate, her son and her husband were in that boat. I go in and find the two of them in the living room;

H: Thea, did you find anything new?

M: Not yet, when we received the news it was already one day and with the storm, I fear the worst happened.

T: The rescue team is already in place. They will be found, the ship's crew was the best, they will know what to do to survive until the rescue arrives.

H: Thea is right, we need to have faith that they are in good hands and will go home.

M: When they are found, they will not leave my sight, my baby can not leave me. I tried to persuade Robert to leave Oliver at home, but he never listens to me. My God, if Oliver dies I do not know what I do.

H: Do not say that, they'll come back to us, you'll see.

M: I would like to have so much faith, but let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

I agreed with her and I prayed to all the gods, that Oliver and Uncle Robert would return home safely, I saw my aunt leave the room and go to the office, even in the face of a tragedy, she should keep the family . The days passed and she spent more and more time in the company, if it was not the Queen Industries it was the Potter C.O. I think the work was the way she found to cushion the pain. Days have gone weeks, weeks have turned into months, and months have turned into years, I heard Thea had a fight with Laurel and Tommy, it seems they told her about Oliver and me being engaged, Laurel did not do it very well. Yesterday she came here to apologize for the suffering she may have inadvertently caused me, I did not say anything, I just left the room. I'm sitting at the table having breakfast, I've taken the tests and finished my studies earlier, Thea and Moira need me here with them, today is the symbolic funeral for them, two years is long without news, to have some survivor.

H: Good morning Thea, eat a little, today will be a long day.

T: You think there is some possibility that they are alive.

H: I do not know Thea, I want to believe that, but it's been two years now and both Oliver and his father do not know survival tactics.

T: I went through my brother's things yesterday and I found this. It has its name inside Harry.

I saw a jewelry box, inside there was a platinum ring with four smaller square emeralds two on each side, and a large name surrounded by ten diamonds, as Thea said my name was inside, only Queen and not Potter. I started crying, when I was ready to move on, Oliver got me ready, I know we should not think badly about the dead, but after what I heard from his mouth the last time we met, I never expected that.

T: he was in denial Harry, my brother loved you, the simple fact that he has this ring is proof of this, try it, I know it will fit perfectly on your finger.

H: I ... After he was so cruel, saying those things about me, parading girlfriend after girlfriend, scandal with several women, and he has it hidden in his room.

I was crying, Thea hugging me, when Moira came in dressed in black and saw us in that position and came to hug us too.

M: My children, what happened, I know today is a terrible day, but I still have a tiny ray of hope that Oliver is found.

T: that's not Mother, I found it in Oliver's room, he was going to ask Harry.

She showed the ring, Moira's eyes widened and she looked pained.

M: You must use it, I know he did not ask you in person, but the fact of having your name and our last name together is enough for me, please; use the.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

POV HARRY:

I looked at my hand and saw the ring Oliver bought, I remembered it, it's hard to believe that it's been five years since the shipwreck, three since I started wearing the ring, I took it off my finger and I looked at it, I put it on the table and went into the living room, so I came back and got the ring back, I know it sounds stupid, but wearing the ring makes me feel like Oliver is always going to stay with me.

I started dating someone; an older man, much older. I attended several meetings with Malcolm Merlyn, I took over the companies from my family; Potter C.O is a conglomerate of companies branching out into a variety of markets, I put a trust manager in charge of everything, I prefer to go to court and be a lawyer, I was surprised to find that compared to me, the Queen family are beggars. Last week he asked me to dine with him, it was interesting, the tabloids caught us. Moira was not happy, but she accepted my decision, I've dated older men, never passed the first dinner, never with a man so older, he's old enough to be my father, but he's an interesting person.

Moira married Walter Steele, they seem to be happy together, I'm happy for her. And Thea, I do not know what's happening to her, she's hiding something, but I'm not going to press, she's of age and when she's ready she's going to tell us what's going on.

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

H: Hello! What happened to Moira.

M: turn on the TV, they found him, they found Oliver, I'm here, the exams confirmed, it's our Oliver, we arrived this afternoon, ask Raisa to clean Oliver's room, Harry ... Harry, you're listening to me ?

I went into shock, I do not know if I hung up the phone or not, all I did was look at the time, I do not know how long I stayed, I just came back to me when Raisa, the housekeeper, hummed around the room with a vase of flowers, with Thea just behind her. Oliver's alive, he's coming tomorrow.

T: Harry, what happened, why the face of someone who saw a ghost?

H: Oliver.

T: My brother is dead.

H: No, he was found, his mother arrives with him in the afternoon. Raisa, Oliver is coming back today, and Moira wants you to clean his room.

OH MY GOD! Harry your fiancé is coming back, my brother is coming home. He is coming back.

H: OH MY GOD! Thea I do not know what to do, I'm moving on, I ... I ... I'm going to pack my things and go to my apartment.

T: Harry ... you do not have to leave, this is your home too.

H: no Thea I made a promise that day, for all I know he's still in love with Laurel.

T: but the ring with your name

H: Your father may have bought that ring, or thank you Oliver for doing so, whatever that does not change the fact that before the accident he and Laurel were dating, or that he took Sarah with him.

I went to my room and took out my clothes and some other things, whatever stayed I could come get another day. I put the ring in the box and handed it to Thea and asked her to put it in the same place she had found before.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

POV OLIVER:

After so long away it is good to be back in my city, my mother went to pick me up at the hospital and now we are at the gates of the mansion. I want to see Thea, to know how she is, but mostly, I want to know if Harry is all right, Mum refused to tell me anything about him. Is he okay? He's twenty now, I know that with the mission I have, I must move away from him, but all this time on the island, I realized that I had fallen in love with the little boy who punched me in the nose the first time we met . Now I have a ring that I'll probably never give him, dinner was strange, Walter married my mother, Tommy is hiding something and Harry was not here, after dinner Thea came into my room with the box of jewels that I bought it before the accident.

T: Oliver, I found this three years ago and gave it to Harry, yesterday was the only day he took it off his finger, and even though he has a boyfriend, he still loves you, he only took off when he heard of his return. He also moved to his apartment yesterday, is still hurt by what you said.

She left and I stood there looking at the ring, a little scratched by the use, I looked for pictures of him from five years to here. There are three he started wearing the ring, he looks gorgeous, long hair, eye pencils that further enhances the green, lush skin and no marks, but a sadness in the look. Photos of him and Malcolm Merlyn coming out of restaurants, speculating news about their dating. It may be selfish, but I still love him, and I know he has not slept with anyone else, the contract would not allow, he's a carrier and I'm still alive.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I arrive in the kitchen and listen to a soft music, when I enter I see him with his back to me, with black pants and a blue blouse and long hair tied in a ponytail (think Reno of Final Fantasy, with black hair), even at five, he has not changed much, he's still shorter than me, he catches my chin.

He is dancing while putting a shape in the oven, it must be Thea who forced him to come bake cookies, and at that time he turns and sees me, screams and falls.

O: Harry, talk to me, you're hurt somewhere.

H: I'm fine, it was the scare that made me fall.

Wow, that's good.

H: How long were you at the door?

O: Enough to know that you dance very well.

H: Do you want biscuit? They just came out of the oven.

As I ate the biscuits, I saw a white mark on his finger reminded me that he wore the ring until the news of my back came out, but I see from his gaze that he still likes me, and the chocolate chip cookies with drops of white chocolate he made, are my favorites. Tommy arrived and began to eat the cookies with gluttony, it seemed that he had not eaten for many days.

Tm: Harry, I'm taking our dear Ollie to the city, have I come with us?

H: Sorry, but I have to finish baking these cookies and then I have an appointment.

I noticed Tommy's embarrassment when Harry said he had an appointment, that means he's going to meet Merlyn, and Tommy knows that.

Tm: I'm sure it will work.

H: Thank you.

Tommy sped through the city, we were passing by the Glades when the matter arose.

T: then what you missed; steak, drinks, casual sex?

O: Harry.

T: Everyone is happy that you are alive and you want to talk about one of the only exceptions?

O: who is the other?

T: Laurel; it took her a year to forgive me for never having told her about Harry, it was worse when she heard about Sarah, I thought she was going to kill me.

O: I need to apologize to her.

All right. It's your funeral.

We took her out of work, Tommy stayed in the car.

O: Laurel, how are you?

L: Busy with the case against Adam Hunt.

O: You did it right. You said you would.

L: Yes they are all proud.

O: Hunt is heavyweight, are you sure you want to face it?

L: Five years, Oliver, you did not come here to tell me about Hunt. What you want?

O: Excuse me and ask you not to blame Sarah.

L: for what? Fall into your charms, I can not blame her I too fell, the person you should beg for is your fiancé, he still wears his ring.

O: No more, he returned it to Thea yesterday.

L: He'll forgive you, he wore that ring for years.

O: I do not know, I left him with much grief before leaving.

L: Has he already seen you?

O: Yes, Theo forced him to make cookies at the mansion.

L: Nobody wears an engagement ring for years after their fiancé died for nothing, I have to get back to work, and do not be too hard on Tommy, he just wanted to save your feelings.

Tommy looked at me wide-eyed, making me want to know what he's hiding. I was going to ask him when I saw them, walking into a restaurant, Harry and Malcolm Merlyn, they're together. For a moment I drifted into despair, but I remembered that Harry is only twenty, he can only break the contract after the age of twenty-five, I have five to win his heart back.

I'll start by returning the ring, it's his, it always was, along with flowers and chocolate, Harry always loved chocolate, I remember him and Thea fighting over a chocolate basket, it was fun, Harry picked up the basket and ran away, we saw he at night with an upset stomach. Harry is strong, he will know how to defend himself, besides what he has magic, I will not give up on him because of the mission. I picked up my phone and ordered a ship with red and yellow tulips along with violets, the tulips represent a declaration of love and a request for reconciliation and the violets signify loyalty. I also ordered truffled bonbons to be delivered to Queen's mansion early in the morning. On the way to the car we were kidnapped, I had to take care of the matter. Papaya decided I need a nanny.

M: Oliver this is John Diggle, he will be your new bodyguard.

O: I can defend myself, I do not need a bodyguard.

M: this is for my peace of mind Oliver, I just recovered you.

Hi how are you. But you drive.

M: Are you going to see Harry?

What did you give me?

M: the ship asking for forgiveness, and his favorite chocolate. Good luck, Merlyn does not play fair, he's interested in Harry for some reason.

O: I have the advantage, he used my ring until I came back.

M: You're right, bring him back home.

Even with his favorite chocolate, Harry still treats me with a cold shoulder, but what did I expect? It was five years with those cruel words in his head, the last memory he has of me is of me saying that he made me sick.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I reach the living room and find my mother, Harry, Walter, and my nanny.

M: Oliver, the purpose of hiring Mr. Diggle is for him to protect you and not for you to play hide and seek with him.

O: Mom, I do not think it's necessary.

M: please, Oliver, for my peace of mind.

Hi how are you. Will you continue driving Mr. Diggle?

H: Auntie, I'm leaving now, I'll be back in two days, maybe later, it'll depend on Iris and Barry.

M: Be careful.

H: I always have.

O: Where is he going?

M: He made some friends in Central City, he's going to visit them every couple of months.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkjhfdsasdghjlkhfdsasfghjkhfdsaASFGHJLKKJHFDSA\sfgh

Two days later, Harry was not well back from the trip and we started arguing, Harry and I were having a discussion in the room about my mother and Walter.

H: I know you're disappointed, your mother remarried, and you feel like she does not love your father, but it was five years old Oliver, she was alone, damn, even I started moving on, she fell in love by Walter, and he's good for her.

O: Harry ...

H: I know, I know it's hard for you, you spent five years alone on that island, dreaming of going home, and when you get here, everything is different. We have tried to adapt to you, but you also have to strive Oliver, Thea and I grew up, your mother fell in love, the city changed everything changed, but you should try to adapt too.

I took his hand and convinced him to look me in the eye, I could see a sadness, joy and apprehension within them.

O: I know I've let you down before, but I just survived on that island, because I knew you were here waiting for me.

H: We're getting married, it's written in stone, but I do not think I can trust you with my heart again.

O: I'll prove to you that you can trust me, just give me a chance, that's all I ask of you.

H: OK.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV. HARRY:

Laurel and I started with a peace agreement, as lawyers she and I worked together, and she was nominated as my mentor, whether or not we should live together, I do not hate her, but I also do not consider her totally innocent. But I know how to separate personal life and work, so we work well together. Quentin put me in the same category as Laurel, so we were always being approached by him and warned not to get confused or to bite more than he did. that we can chew.

H: I believe this money is yours, and if you do not tell anyone, nobody can dispute the fact that those $ 50,000 are yours, is not it?

L: You too?

H: Yes, it seems that all those Adam Hunt injured received a large sum of money. Looks like we have a modern Robin Hood.

L: I told you to be quiet about that money.

H: Me too, no one can ask for something that does not exist, I wish I could do it legally, but with men like Hunt, a Robin Hood who steals from the corrupt rich and gives back to the poor, is the best we can do.

L: You're right.

H: The best part is that your father can not fight with us, this time we are totally innocent.

L: There.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV. OLIVER:

Leaving the courtroom, being officially alive and with my documents up to date, Tommy and I bumped into Harry.

Me...

Hi.

H: What are you doing here? You can not get into trouble with the law in such a short time.

O: There Ha. Very funny, they were bringing me back from the dead, legally speaking.

H: Ah, yeah, I'd forgotten it was today.

O: What are you doing here?

H: My job.

The right.

H: It's more to the prosecutor's office, actually. Well, we're in tight time, shall we?

Coming out of the courtroom, I heard reporters say that Harry was in a case against Martin Somers. His name was on my father's list, he's the worst in Starling City, the police and the prosecution can not stop him, or they do not want to. Harry thinks he's the only one wanting to bring him to justice, he's wrong.

Now I was arguing with my sister the same thing Harry and I discussed.

Th: Since you came back you're avoiding Mom, ignoring Walter and judging me. I'm doing what you did at my age, going to parties and getting drunk. Harry decided he wanted to finish college and work early, I do not want to enjoy life, do not wait up.

Funny that the next day, Mom and I had a similar discussion in the company's office, and Dig made me think about my situation. And find out that Det. Lance set up a police escort for Harry, and his client worried me.

I went to Harry's apartment and decided to live outside the mansion, we entered a cozy room with a gray suede sofa, very soft cushions, a coffee table filled with papers and a notebook, he must be working, mother said he took over his family company with a vase of flowers, a flat screen TV on the wall with a modern fireplace underneath and huge windows with a light curtain, a purple upholstered chair, obviously an addition of my sister, and it is of course a huge Persian carpet, in all a very cozy place. My mother must have gone crazy, this place has no safety, the fire escape is an accessible place, someone can enter through the window and he will not even see.

O: I came to give you your ring and ask you to use it again.

H: Oliver, I ...

Before answering, listen to me first, I know I never acted correctly with you, but spending so much time away on that island, made me realize that without you I'll be lost, you're not afraid to fight me if you think I'm being immature or wrong. You know me better than anyone, I know when I turn twenty-five, you can dissolve the contract, give me this time to convince you that I love you that I will make you happy, please.

H: Oliver, I'm seeing someone.

O: I know, but you have no commitment to him, I know in fact that you have finished everything, so please, five years, what do you have to lose?

H: ... Oliver ... I ... All right, I'll take it.

O: Great. Let me put the ring back on your finger, I knew, as soon as I saw it in the window, which was perfect for you, I wanted to do this as soon as the trip was over, but that accident came ...

I was right, the ring looked perfect on it, it looked like it was made to order. I wanted to have done this when I gave the flowers the candy before, but I decided to wait, after all he was still with someone. Seeing him accept the ring now convinced me that I made the best decision, we're talking, finally understanding us when we were attacked by a hired killer, probably by Somers, Dig came in and saved us, but it was hard not being able to do anything.

Det. Lance came in with the other cops, threatened me if it was not for Harry that could have gotten worse.

QL: I have nothing against you Harry, it's your fiancé I do not like.

H: Det. Throw...

O: Okay, I understand.

QL: Good.

I wanted to give Somers a chance to confess in court, but he decided to go after the ones I like, if Dig and I were not there, Harry would be dead now, no, Somers will face justice, but in a different way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Laurel were right, I can not be who my mother wants me to be and fulfill my father's wish. I have to be someone I want them to see that I am. I am now facing my father's tombstone.

O: all the time on that island I was planning my return, and now I do not know how to reconnect with Mom, Thea ... Harry. I did not ... I did not know how painful it would be to keep my secrets, you asked me to save the city and fix your mistakes, and I will, I promise. But I will not lose Harry again.

The next day I sent a ship of "Viola Tricolor", for him, I know that Harry will know what the flowers mean, he always told me that the language of flowers is romantic. The next day was a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates, are his favorites. Roses, wine, CDs, chocolate and last but not least, a Himalayan kitten, as a puppy, did not have a definite color yet, but Harry always loved animals. I've been in this procession for months, I think now he's coming to talk to me. I'm entering the room when I hear Harry talking to me.

H: You're persistent.

O: Does that mean you want to have dinner with me?

H: I came for this, Thea has a party and her Mother and Walter are having a meeting later, which means that the house is ours. Is it not that you have some vigilance to do?

O: surveillance, what surveillance?

H: I know you Olli, did you think that a leather suit and a voice modulator would confuse me?

O: I think you made a mistake, I already proved that I'm not the watchman.

H: I know it's you, I know you, my magic recognized you, and I do not care, I'm actually proud of you. I do not know what made you start doing this, but I just beg you to be careful, okay?

Or ok

H: I must confess that his aggressive attitude as the vigilante makes me hot and uncomfortable, not violence, but his authoritarian way.

O: um Harry, should I be jealous?

H: Well I asked Raisa to make a vegetable lasagne, with chocolate mousse for dessert. And a juice to accompany.

O: Just this, will not you charge me or ask me to stop?

H: As your future husband, my job is to support you and if you need to curb your wild impulses, but the vigilante is something that this city needs, and you're very good at it. You came back from that island with a mission, I do not know how or why, but you seem happier doing it. So no, I will not stop you.

O: not really?

H: All I'm going to ask is that you be careful.

O: Thank you.

H: Let's eat? I'm hungry.

O: Raisa has excelled as always.

H: Yes, how's Verdant doing?

O: It goes well, I hope that with so many people going to that part of the city, things start to improve.

H: Me too, maybe Thea can help you and Tommy.

O: Thea?

H: Yes, that would give her a way to overflow her sense of rebellion and celebration, while giving her some responsibility.

O: I already offered the position of manager to Tommy.

H: He and Thea can split the post, you may argue that you spend many evenings with me, this also gives you an alibi for your other business.

O: You may be right.

After that the night passed with talks and laughter, Harry slept in the mansion, we did not sleep together, but I knew he was safe here in the room next to mine.

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplp

POV HARRY:

When Dig called me saying that Oliver was badly hurt, I ran to the smelter, got in with Barry talking about using rat poison.

H: Can you use the right amount of venom, enough to thin the blood, without poisoning it? If you can do that, I'll monitor his medical condition.

F: Dig, what did you do? You fought me for bringing Barry here, but you get him, he's a stranger.

H: Do not worry Miss Smoak, I would never betray the secrets of my fiancé.

F: You ... You ... He ...

H: bride and groom? Yes, but that's not important now, Oliver. Are you ready with the poison? Dig get a jar in my purse, it's bezoar written on it.

B: bezoar?

H: Even if you miss the amount of venom, with the bezoar I'll have enough time to act.

B: the antivenom properties of bezoar is a myth.

H: You'd be surprised at the amount of myths that are actually real.

We watched Oliver's condition for hours, when Barry and I were checking him out, he woke up and started strangling Barry.

H: Calm Ollie, let it go, hey, it's me, you're safe, in the cast, no danger here, it calms down.

I kept talking to him, until he released Barry, checked his throat, passed a healing ointment, and Oliver left on his mission. While he was away, Barry, Felicity and I started getting to know each other, Oliver always wanted to keep that part of his life away from me, he always cared about me. When he came back, Barry had no more injuries to his throat, he left with Felicity's phone, and a letter from me with an apology to his boss, justifying that he had stayed here for so long.

O: So this is your friend Barry?

H: Yes.

O: You did not tell me he's a cop.

H: He's a forensic scientist.

O: Is Iris's girlfriend?

H: Adoptive sister, actually.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well guys, this is all I can get out of this fanfic, **THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER CHAPTER**, I just can not follow the script anymore, I've been trying for over a year to go through that part, but nothing comes up, so my goal to put this is here to put to adoption. So yes it is **FOR ADOPTION** good luck.


End file.
